


Paradise

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment encompasses many lifetimes, yet holds no time for regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dropping the plate - Orders are orders, my friends

“You’re too late. Once I push this button...”

Faces float up in my mind’s eye, familiar faces closer than family. There’s this whore who gives great head and shitty advice, and her pimp – a decent guy, as far as that goes, but too fond of the grape as the old-timers would put it.

Half-a-dozen vicious little kids, more rodent than human, who’d just as soon stick a guy as ask nicely for his wallet – Railrunners, they call themselves. Oldest one’s about ten.

A tiny old Wutaian lady, shriveled as a prune and one of the best cooks I’ve ever had the good fortune to meet.

Guy named Paul, bakes donuts and other greasebombs that go damn well with the coffee across the street.

Punks and schemers and lunatics, people chasing impossible dreams and other people chasing after them to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves. Addicts talking about the Goddess and truth and the surest way to Heaven as they inject mako-laced narcotics into collapsing veins.

Old people talking about blue skies.

People.

“Fuck it.” I take another drag on my stale cigarette, then drop the stub and grind it underfoot. “Orders are orders, my friends.” If I don’t kill you, I kill myself. Devil’s bargain, through to the soul.

Don’t worry, though. The way things tend to go for Turks, I won’t be far behind you.

Save me a seat at the Wutaian diner, and we’ll all get drunk and talk about the death of .

 


End file.
